N untuk Nash
by emirya sherman
Summary: Yang Nash ingat sebelum kehilangan kesadaran adalah dirinya disambit sepatu kemudian disemprot dengan APAR oleh seorang perempuan berambut pendek berdada triplek./Kalau dianalogikan dengan situasi Nash saat ini mungkin hampir mirip. Bedanya di Jepang tak ada delman, dan tak ada suara tuk tik tak tik tuk suara sepatu kuda./"Mau pulang saja menderitanya minta ampun."/Modified Future.
1. Chapter 1 : Nash dan Keluarga Aida

Yang Nash ingat sebelum kehilangan kesadaran adalah dirinya disambit sepatu kemudian disemprot dengan APAR oleh seorang perempuan berambut pendek berdada triplek.

Yang Kagetora ingat seharusnya dedengkot The Jabberwock itu sudah kembali ke Amerika. Perlukah ia menelfon petugas imigrasi sekarang? Sekalian saja panggil petugas rumah kesehatan mental terdekat.

" _Tamu adalah raja. OK?"_

" _OK ... when will you die?"_

" _UDAH PULANG AJA SONO!"_

…

 **N Untuk Nash**

 ** _Chapter 1 : Nash dan Keluarga Aida_**

 **Proud to you by:**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer:**

I own nothing. Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. This is only a work of fiction. If there any similarities among the names, the places or the plotlines are entirely coincidental.

 **Warnings:**

Out of Character. Typos everywhere. Najong!Nash. Bullied!Nash –by me- _#kicked_.

…

 ** _Selamat membaca._**

…

…

Kagetora menyesal dunia akhirat, jengkel sampai ke ubun-ubun, penyesalannya tak kurang tak lebih gara-gara tim _streetball_ yang diundangnya untuk mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan tim basket dari Jepang berujung ricuh. Mau waktu mereka datang atau setelah mereka pulang semuanya hanya membuatnya terjangkit Hipertensi dadakan.

Rencana awal Kagetora adalah menjadi promotor pertandingan basket dan penerjemah bagi boncel-boncel asal Amerika itu. Sekaligus dijadikan ajang judi sih, meski pun pemirsa yang datang ke pertandingan itu awalnya mengira akan menjadi sejenis dengan judi sabung ayam, pantas saja banyak yang membawa ayam jago.

"Bukankan seharusnya kamu sudah pulang Nash. Kenapa masih ada di sini? Mana teman-temanmu yang lainnya?" Kagetora masih tahan untuk menginterogasi apa alasan Nash Gold _Jr._ masih betah menjablay di Roppongi sambil sesekali menggoda mbak-mbak yang lewat. Kurang ajar betul.

Si target pertanyaan diam tak bergeming, sengaja mematungkan diri sendiri dalam mode _freeze,_ pun tidak lupa memberikan muka Badaknya. Nash Gold _Jr._ perutnya kini bergejolak, ia menghabiskan acar satu baskom sendirian.

Kagetora serasa ditempeli benalu. Angka tagihan di selembar kertas yang dia pegang tidak main-main Bung! Bagaimana Kagetora tidak kena Hipertensi dadakan. Dengan seenak jidatnya alih-alih memberikan nomor telefon Papihnya dari Amerika sana, si antagonis Extra Game malah memberikan nomor telefon Kagetora pada pihak sebuah _cabaret club_ di Roppongi untuk jaminan.

Faktanya Nash tidak bisa membayar pesanannya dan pelayanan dari klub tersebut. Demi kolor D*nald Trump, tidak hanya itu Kagetora pun menerima tagihan hotel yang ada disekitar sana atas nama si ndoro bei Nash Gold _Jr_.. Angkanya pun sama saja, sama-sama membakar isi dompet.

Memang ya Nash itu di Amerika hidupnya bak sosialita. Nash saja bilang kalau itu bukan seberapa, dia juga bilang kalau kualitas hotel di Jepang bahkan tidak sebanding dengan WC nya di rumah, sungguh kurang ajar. Padahal hotel yang dipesannya sudah kelas VVIP setara untuk Perdana Menteri!

Lah mana seharusnya sudah sampai di Amerika lagi, harusnya Nash langsung _sowan_ simbah buyutnya. Terus sungkeman ke papih dan mamihnya karena udah dipecundangi sekelompok topeng monyet asal Jepang –ini Nash lho yang bilang- kemudian _take off_ ke Negeri Pulu-Pulu demi menghadiri undangan artis kondang pujaannya, Fitria Beckham dalam acara pesta bebakaran. Nash rela menyebrangi Samudra Pasifik dengan mendayung rakit, dengan resiko ditelan ikan hiu.

Dua hari sebelumnya Nash ditinggal teman-temannya pulang _._ Waktu itu di bandara dia bilang ke Silver untuk menunggunya sebentar untuk kamar mandi. Nash juga menitipkan barang bawaannya ke Silver termasuk tas yang isinya surat-surat berharga macam kartu identitas, paspor, kartu asuransi kesehatan, kartu bertanda-tangan aktris film biru favoritnya, kartu anggota klub golf sampai kupon ke luar angkasa. Intinya sih Silver dijadikan babu oleh Nash.

Maklum semalam Nash tidak bisa tidur dan memesan satu gallon air mineral yang dia tandaskan sendiri, demi menghilangkan luka di hatinya. Mungkin saat itu Silver sedang bolot untuk terlalu peduli dengan Nash. Sehingga saat woro-woro Rakit destinasi Amerika akan berangkat, anggota komplotan _Jabberwock_ termasuk Silver berlari dengan tergopoh gopoh menuju Rakit tujuan mereka. Yang mana mereka telah meninggalkan Nash yang masih berjibaku dengan urinnya sendiri di toilet. Hina? Emang.

Kembali pada seting waktu saat ini, di sinilah rumah Kagetora, Nash akan tinggal sementara waktu. Setelah menelfon rumah dan Papihnya yang telah berjanji akan menjemput dengan jet pribadi. Aslinya sih tiga jam yang lalu mereka mendatangi kantor imigrasi untuk mendapatkan pengganti paspor sementara tapi urung karena sedang ada demo untuk memberikan suaka warga Negara Jauh Di Sana yang baru dilanda perang saudara.

Destinasi berubah menjadi Kedutaan Amerika untuk Jepang, berhubung satpamnya orang Jepang tulen yang nonton pertandingan tim _Jabberwock vs Strky_ dan _Jabberwock vs Vorpal Sword_ , maka pak satpam itu sensi setengah hidup dengan anggota _Jabberwock_ , tak terkecuali kepada Nash dengan wajah gantengnya yang khas blasteran ras Kaukasian dan ras Badak Jawa. Alhasil mereka tak bisa masuk karena si Pak Satpam ngotot kalau ada perlu harus ada janji minimal mengeluarkan kartu identitas untuk meyakinkan bahwa Nash orang Ameriki tulen.

"Gimana gue mau ngasih liat kartu identitas gue, kalo semua berkas penting itu gak gue bawa. Gue kan udah bilang kalo semua dibawa sama temen gue. Bahasa Jepang dari gue mana yang elo gak mengerti. Dasar monyet gak guna." Ujar Nash yang mulutnya persis pengepulan sampah. Nash nyolot pada Pak Satpam, meski berbicara dengan orang yang usianya lebih tua. _Area Broca_ pada hemisfer kiri bagian otak yang berfungsi mengendalikan bahasa lisan dan tulisan telah tercemar dengan tetek-bengek harta dunia berefek pada omongannya Nash yang tidak pernah disortir. Maklum dari kecil itu mulut memang tak pernah dikalibrasi.

Hari itu berakhir dengan ditendangnya Nash keluar gerbang. Kagetora? Dia sih sama sekali tidak membantu, lepas tangan, balik kanan bubar jalan. Tuh lagi minum es cendol di seberang jalan. _Kitakore!_

…

Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan, hanya memandangi sebiji box bekas ayam goreng+nasi yang dibelikan Kagetora untuknya. Tidak adakah yang bisa memasak di rumah ini. B _iyung … biyung …_ firasat Nash buruk soal ini. Kagetora bisa saja menelfon _infotainment_ dan mendapat royalty dari 'menjual' Nash, tapi itu terlalu beresiko karena rumahnya dirasa tak mampu menahan gelombang wartawan yang seakan menyerupai demonstran yang ingin meremukkan gedung dewan.

Sebenarnya Nash juga tidak mau koar-koar sana-sini sebab harga diri bak anak kaisar miliknya pasti akan hancur sampai tak bersisa kalau ketahuan menumpang di rumah pelatih tim lawan yang sudah dia sumpah serapahi habis-habisan dulu.

Kagetora terlalu lelah mental menghadapi pemuda songong itu, makanya dia memilih untuk tengkurap di ranjang tercintanya berselimut sarung daripada menemani Nash menghabiskan ayam gorengnya di meja makan.

Sebenarnya Nash masih lapar, tak perlu izin yang punya rumah Nash langsung blingsatan menggeledah isi dapur hanya demi menemukan sebuah benda yang bisa dimakan. Namun hanya ada sayuran mentah dan mie instan, Nash merasa tak butuh itu.

"PAK TUA … PAK TUA … GET THE HELL OUT YOU OLD MAN … APA-APAAN KAMU INI MENELANTARKAN AKU!" Suara Nash sambil menggedor pintuk kamar Kagetora dengan sangat tidak santai.

"BERISIK KAMU CABE! Gak tahu apa aku sakit kepala gara-gara kau. Kan sudah kubilang kita ke departemen imigrasi besok, masalahmu sekarang apalagi!" Kagetora terpaksa keluar kamar, tampak koyo terpasang di kedua sisi pelipisnya.

"Bagi duit, aku mau beli makanan di toserba depan saja deh."

"Hoi, memangnya siapa yang tadi sok ekslusif ogah naik taksi karena tidak mau kelihatan orang hah?"

"Itu kan tadi Pak Tua, sekarang beda lagi. Porsi makan orang Jepang tu sedikit kayak jatah makan seekor ayam tahu. Aku masih lapar, kalau begitu pesenin _delivery pizza_ aja deh."

"JIDATMU DELIVERY! REBUS MIE AJA SANA!"

Kau tak tahu saja Kagetora, Nash itu tidak tahu fungsi kompor dan panci apalagi pernah melihatnya atau menyadari eksistensinya.

Dari omelan Kagetora jelas tak ada harapan untuk Nash. Kagetora hanya menyuruh Nash banyak minum air agar nasi dan ayam yang dia makan mengembang memenuhi lambung. _H_ _a!_ _Gembel!_ Nash sudah muak dengan air apalagi air sudah sore kata Kagetora, sekalian saja menunggu jam makan malam lalu makan bersama-sama dengan anggota keluarga lain.

' _Menunggu Riko-tan,'_ begitu kata Kagetora saat ditanya siapa anggota keluarga yang lain. Dalam benak Nash nama 'Rico' adalah nama laki-laki, mengingatkannya pada seorang imigran asal Mexico yang berbagi kelas Ilmu sosial dengannya. Nash tak tahu saja bagaimana rupa 'Rico' yang sebenarnya, mungkin si 'Rico' ini adalah remaja laki-laki(?) dalam beberapa foto di rumah ini.

 _'Cukup manis untuk ukuran remaja pria, tapi kok di salah satu foto dia pake rok sih,'_ pun Nash tak ambil pusing mengingat orang Jepang yang suka _crossdressing_ dan mereka hebat dalam hal itu. Barangkali Nash bisa membully si 'Rico' ini, oh atau mengajaknya duel _One on one_.

…

"Nanti kalian berdua mampir di tempatku dulu ya, soalnya ini sudah malam. Ini ucapan terimakasihku karena sudah membawakan beberapa DVD rekapan pertandingan musim lalu untuk analisa pribadiku." Riko senyum imut palsu pada dua j0ngosnya, ternyata di bersama Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Apanya yang beberapa Pelatih? Ini sih bejibun, aku sih tak masalah kalau ini isinya makanan …." Kagami jelas keberatan dengan satu kardus besar berisi DVD yang dibawanya.

"Terimakasih pelatih, tapi kami mau langsung pulang saja deh takut dimarahin mama(?)" kata Kuroko yang curiga pada 'ucapan terimakasih' Riko. Kagami tak setuju dan menyikut Kuroko, Kuroko hanya memberi tatapan _'percayalah padaku Kagami-kun'_ sambil membenarkan gendongan kardusnya. _Fyi,_ Kuroko menggendong kardus itu dengan gaya seperti Mbok-mbok jamu.

"Wah … padahal aku akan memasakkan kalian makanan istimewa lho."

' _Tuh … kan, apa aku bilang kamu gak percaya sih,'_ begitu kata tatapan Kuroko antara mengejek Kagami dan menahan berat di punggungnya, setelah ini Kuroko berjanji kan menghargai Mbok-mbok jamu, yah sekalipun di Jepang tak akan ditemui Mbok-mbok jamu sih. Perintah Riko itu absolut tak bisa dibantah mereka berdua.

Riko pulang jam 5 sore, setelah mengawasi klub basket Seirin berlatih tentu saja. Riko memutar gagang pintu karena sudah tahu kalau Papanya berada dirumah dan pintunya tak terkunci, itu biasanya sih ….

" _Are …_ kok dikunci? Papa … Papa .… " kata Riko sambil menggedor pintu. Alhasil tak ada jawaban, Riko kemudian memutari rumah demi menemukan ada seorang bule yang tidur _ndlosor_ -lesehan- karena melorot dari sofa dengan muka yang tertutup topi yang ia lihat melalui jendela.

"Maling kah? Pasti itu maling, aku yakin Pelatih. Yosh … kita telefon polisi saja," kata Kagami.

"Tunggu Kagami-kun, bisa saja itu tamu kan?"

Namun Riko telah kembali ke pintu depan, bersiap dalam posisi kuda-kuda. Kagami dan Kuroko terbirit-birit menyusulnya.

" _HYAAAAT TENDANGAN MACAN(?)…." BUUUGG … BUGGG … BRAAKKKK .…_

Pintu depan ditendang dua kali dan fix rusak parah, demi menghajar maling – yang katanya Kagami- Riko tak ambil pusing lagipula dia kan putri kesayangan Papanya. _Masalahnya itu pintu tidak bisa ditutup lagi, keleus._

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Riko membawa sepatunya dan beberapa selop di pintu masuk.

Tiga buah alas kaki melambung dalam gerak konstan parabola sebelum mengenai seorang yang tidur di sofa. _Swinggg … swiiiinggg … swiiingg … BUUG … BUUGG … BUGGG .…_

" _What's now, still hating me, aren't you f*cking universe!"_ Nash bangun terkaget-kaget dan langsung mengumpat.

 _Mayday, mayday._ Nash diserang satu batalion alas kaki. "Menyerah saja kamu maling," kata Riko ribut. "Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun ambilkan stok sandal."

"Siap Komandan!"

Kagami yang penyuplai stok alas kaki, Kuroko sebagai distributor, Riko sebagai eksekutor. Dan serangan brutal itu masih berlanjut.

"OI, APA-APAAN SIH, I'LL KILL YE ALL! F*CKIN' CRAZY MONKEY!"

"Berisik lo, gak usah sok inggris ya!"

"Komandan! Amunisi abis!" Kagami melapor karena dia yang paling dekat rak sepatu.

"Apa boleh buat … rasakan ini maling .…"

 _BRUUSSSHHHH…_ Riko menyemprot dengan APAR tergantung di tembok, menyebabkan si 'maling tidak bisa melihat, berusaha menghalangi busa yang melimpah (?), gumpalan busa di lantai membuat Nash kepleset, kepalanya kepentok pinggiran meja kayu … dan pingsan seketika (-.-)

"Yosh … sukses." Mereka bertiga ber-tos ria. Kagetora berlari ke ruang keluarga.

"Ada apaan sih, Ah … Riko-tan kamu sudah pulang. Papa sakit kepala nak~" Kagetora langsung menghambur ingin memeluk Riko. Riko menghindar dan Papanya hanya memeluk angin, nyaris memeluk Kuroko.

"Tunggu … tunggu. Lo dua ngapain ngikutin anak gue!" Tunjuk Kagetora pada Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Mereka cuma membawakan DVD kok Pa, ngomong-omong kalo di rumah hati-hati dong, tuh ada maling. Tapi kayaknya sekarang udah pingsan deh."

"Oh, itu? Itu cuma Nash kok musuh kalian kemarin," kata Kagetora menunjuk Nash dengan jempol kakinya.

Mereka bertiga masih tak merespon, respon pertama diwakili oleh Kagami, "Seriusan Om(?), Nash yang kampret banget itu?"

"Sembarangan! siapa yang lu panggil Om! Sudah kubilang panggil aku Kagetora-san!" Kata Kagetora mencak-mencak.

…

Kagami dan Kuroko tetap tinggal karena disuruh Riko, mereka kini duduk manis di meja makan diinterogasi Kagetora macam-macam. "Masakan selesai! mari kita makan!" terdengar suara dari ujung dapur, Riko. Kagami dan Kuroko hanya 'membiru', tamat sudah riwayat mereka. Nash telah sadar setelah mencium bau kaki Kagetora. Dia ikut duduk di meja makan, kepalanya masih nyut-nyutan, tak mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

Sepanci _Nabe_ terhidang di meja, penampilannya sungguh _normal_ tidak akan membuat orang awam curiga. Namun bagi Kuroko dan Kagami itu … entahlah, mereka tetap was-was dengan kemampuan memasak Riko. Makanan itu aman asalkan Riko tak mencampurkan Nutri Sa(ry berlebihan ke dalamnya.

Kagetora yang pertama menyumpit potongan pisang dari panci, ini persis saat Riko memasak secara _blietzkrieg_ di rumah Kagami dulu.

 _'Sudah ku duga,'_ begitu kata Kuroko dalam batin.

Kuroko mengambil sepotong _cake_ kedelai(?) dari dalam panci karena dirinya dipelototi Kagami, dasar Kagamipret. _'Apaan tuh?'_ Kagami curiga tak jadi mengambil makanan.

"Oh itu tempe, sejenis olahan kedelai dari negeri nun jauh di sana." Kata Riko.

"Ini enak kok, pelatih." Kata Kuroko.

Kagami menunggu sejenak apakah Kuroko mengindikasikan gejala karacunan, Kagetora? Sepertinya dia sih sudah kebal dengan masakan Riko. Setelah dirasa aman dia pun ikut menyumpit benda random lalu memakannya.

Riko kemudian menyipitkan matanya ke arah Nash, mau menyuruh makan tapi .… Sebenarnya kemampuan Bahasa Inggris Riko bagus dalam tes tertulis, tapi kalau lisan? Sama seperti kebanyakan orang Jepang yang pengucapannya agak bermasalah.

"Lo makan gih Nash, lo bilang tadi masih laper kan?" Kagetora mengambil alih, _'Bahasa macam apa itu Papaa!'_ batin Riko.

" _Y' expect me to eat dat scraps?"_ Nash menunjuk dengan remehnya.

" _Either that or you can starve. Hahaha."_ Kagetora menjawab, sambil ketawa entah karena apa.

" _The second option sounds better."_ Nash melipat tangan dan buang muka.

 _BUAGHHH…_ "Banyak protes lo .…" teriak Riko sambil melempar talenan ke Nash. Akhirnya Nash ikut makan dengan sendok karena tak biasa dengan sumpit, -jadi itu toh masalahnya- sambil menggerundel umpatan dalam Bahasa ibunya.

 _'Seperti inikah masakan rumahan,'_ begitulah batinnya salah paham, maklum Mamihnya Nash itu seorang sosialita kelas kakap dan tak bisa masak.

…

Selesai makan energi akan kembali terisi betul? Sementara Kagami dan Kuroko sudah pamit pulang lalu berlari ke toserba terdekat untuk membeli air minum banyak-banyak. Bahkan penulis fanfiksi ini sebenarnya ingin merekomendasikan mereka berdua untuk menelan Norit sekalian guna mengurangi efek toksik (?). Kalau Nash, dia menyalahgunakan energinya untuk mengomeli seseorang diseberang benua sana.

"Sialan lo tuh ya Jase! kebangetan bloonnya. Gue gak peduli, elo mau punya tubuh yang dipilih oleh Tuhan kek. Sama aja kalo gak ada otaknya. Tuhan aja udah baik sama elo buat milihin tubuh, kenapa dulu elo gak sekalian minta dipilihin otak hah!"

 _Hipothalamus_ bagian pengontrol emosi bekerja ekstra. Nash kalap, menyesali otak Silver yang tertukar dengan otak Anoa saat pembagian otak dulu. Barusan Nash mengunakan telefon rumah keluarga Aida dan mengomel habis-habisan macam waria yang tak diberi uang tip, segala macam kaya-kata sayang -yang sebenarnya umpatan dan sumpah serapah- telah dia muntahkan ke Silver.

Di seberang telefon, Silver menyahut, _"Hehe … Maafkan aku Nash. Besok kalau kamu pulang, aku ajak keliling Disneyl*nd deh,"_ kata Silver sambil garuk-garuk pantat.

"Gak butuh ya." Kata Nash.

Cih apanya yang teman. Sampai saat ini pun Nash tak mengerti esensi dari tokoh utama animasi Jepang yang kebanyakan rela mengejar atau menyelamatkan sahabat mereka yang terjerumus ke jurang dosa. Bandingkan saja dengan teman-temannya, jangankan menjemput ke pinggir jurang, pulang ke USA saja dia ditinggal. Barangkali jika Nash syuting di anime shonen dia bakal ditinggal mengerak di dasar neraka, tak kunjung ditolong teman-temannya.

Gara-gara Silver yang dititipinya tas seenak udel meninggalkan Nash saat masih di toilet, entah mengapa Nash sensi setiap melihat barang-barang berwarna perak. Otomatis medulla renalis akan mengsekresi hormon adrenalin berefek pada jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat, bukan karena panik layaknya dikejar kamtib melainkan karena jengkel habis-habisan. Kejengkelannya berdampak pada benda pemicu kemarahan yang akan dilempar Nash sejauh ujung sensori optikusnya dapat melihat, yah si benda random termasuk ponsel mewahnya yang sewarna perak.

"Papa yakin mau menampung orang macam itu, yakin kita gak bakal dilempari batu sama tetangga gara-gara itu orang yang berisik banget. Yakin? Gak disewain kontrakan atau semacamnya ?"

"Daripada nyewain tempat buat dia, mending uangnya buat kamu kuliah besok aja Riko-tan. Papa itu bukan papanya dia, ngapain diurusi segitunya."

"Terus kapan dia pulangnya?"

"Entahlah nunggu penjemput dari Amerika mungkin."

…

 **Chapter 1 : Bubar**

…

…

' _Emir is typing' corner :_  
Hallo minna … Ini fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom Knb. Fanfiksi ini saya persembahkan untuk Bang Nash, sekaligus untuk mengurangi kadar kebejadan Bang Nash dalam serial aslinya, makanya saya taruh di genre komedi hehe ... Peace mamen V-.-  
Setting waktunya setelah Extra Game bubar, Jabberwock udah pada pulang tapi Nash ketinggalan, hoho … lalu meminta suaka ke Kagetora.

Oke nantikan chapter 2 yaaa. Jaa nee .…


	2. Chapter 2 : Life is never flat!

**Cerita sebelumnya …**

" _Bukankan seharusnya kamu sudah pulang Nash. Kenapa masih ada di sini? Mana teman-temanmu yang lainnya?"_

" _Gimana gue mau ngasih liat kartu identitas gue, kalo semua berkas penting itu gak gue bawa. Gue kan udah bilang kalo semua dibawa sama temen gue. Bahasa Jepang dari gue mana yang elo gak mengerti!"_

" _Daripada nyewain tempat buat dia, mending uangnya buat kamu kuliah besok aja Riko-tan. Papa itu bukan papanya dia, ngapain diurusi segitunya."_

" _What's now, still hating me, aren't ye f*ckin' universe!"_

…

 **N Untuk Nash**

 ** _Chapter 2 : Life is never flat!_**

 **Proud to you by:**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer:**

I own nothing. Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. This is only a work of fiction. If there any similarities among the names, the places or the plotlines are entirely coincidental.

 **Warnings:**

Out of Character. Typos everywhere. Najong!Nash _#kicked_.

…

 ** _A/n : Fanfiksi ini saya persembahkan untuk Bang Nash._**

 ** _Peace mamen._**

 ** _V-.-_**

 ** _Selamat membaca._**

…

… **..**

…

Nash itu rewel, serewel ibu-ibu ngidam dan serewel mahasiswa demonstran pembakar ban di depan gedung dewan. Barusan dia sesumbar pada Kagetora dan Riko. Nash langsung nyerocos mengenai kedigdayaan dirinya yang absolut. Duo Aida duduk di sofa panjang menjadi pendengar setia.

"Ha! Kalian tak tau Sutaba*(1) memangnya? Selama ini kalian para monyet itu tinggal di goa mana sih?" Ocehan Nash tidak hanya sampai di situ saja.

"Asal kalian tahu saja ya, itu adalah tempat kongkow paling prestisius pagi kawula muda dan aku masih dalam kategori muda tentu saja." Oh dan ada lagi ….

"Aku biasa ke sana, aku bisa menegaskan bahwa aku adalah kaum elit," jeda senyum pongah, "Hah ... menyenangkan sekali melihat wajah merona barista manis yang aku goda." Kemudian kuliah singkat 2 SKS itu ditutup dengan tawa _spooky_ khas seorang Tuan Muda Gold yang menggema seantero rumah berplang 'AIDA'.

" _Oh! Jadi itu kah yang kamu maksud, sebuah kedai kopi yang harga secangkir kopinya saja lebih mahal dari 20 butir telur itu?"_ batin Riko. Iya neng, kafe itu yang dimaksud Nash, yang logonya bergambar _Mbak-mbak berambut gondrong_ (?) itu.

"Oh, maaf saja ya kalau kami itu tinggal di goa, semoga kamu tidak tersinggung dengan kami yang hanya manusia goa ini!" Kagetora nyatanya mulai jengkel, koyo di kedua pelipisnya telah diganti menjadi koyo cabe.

"Hei hei, jangan marah gitu dong, aku kan hanya menceritakan keseharianku."

Kagetora menyahut, "Tch, gak butuh ya. Terus maumu apa boncel? Aku harus keluar untuk membelikanmu secangkir kopi di kedai beraura kapitalis itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak _Old Man,_ aku ini sedang menawari kalian jalan ke Sutaba tahu. Tenang saja aku yang traktir."

Sementara respon Riko adalah merinding dan alisnya terangkat tinggi. _"Hah, Percaya diri sekali kau!"_ ujar Riko dalam batin, namun lisan yang keluar adalah, "Kalau tidak salah, semua barang berhargamu kan dibawa si Silver. Terus kamu mau bayar pake apa, modal ngepet? Jangan meminta bantuan selain kepada Yang Maha Kuasa ya!"

Setelah melewati debat alot, Nash akhirnya mau memilih kopi instan boleh minta dari Kagetora, barangkali lidah Nash yang selalu akrab dengan kopi kualitas tinggi sehingga tidak dapat menolerir kopi _a la_ rakyat jelata.

"Tamu adalah raja. OK?" Nash bersandar di sofa, menyilangkan kaki dengan angkuh sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan ke belakang, sok ganteng. Riko hanya memasang wajah algojo. Kagetora telah balik ke kamarnya, kepalanya kepanasan karena koyo cabe.

Nash menyesap kopi _a la_ rakyat jelatanya. Riko berdiri di depannya.

"Bagaimana kopinya ndoro? Perlukah saya tambahi Nutri Sa(ry di dalamnya? Perlukah saya belanja ke Brazil langsung untuk membeli biji kopi?"

" _Frankly, ma dear. I don't give a damn_. Selama kamu ada di sisiku, gak ada yang aku butuhkan. _Is it clear babe?"_ Tidak hanya mulut, otak Nash sengklek perlu dikalibrasi, mungkin ini efek kepentok meja tadi sore.

Riko diam mematung sejenak, mengumpulkan rohnya yang tercerai-berai gara-gara gombalan Nash. Kemudian menjawab dengan santai, masih memasang wajah algojo. Menyesal dia membuatkan Nash secangkir kopi.

" _OK ... when will you die?"_

"He? Mana aku tahu _my dear._ Aku ngerti kalau kamu ingin mendampingi aku sampai maut memisahkan kita tapi _please …_ tunggu sampai aku memutuskan pacar-pacarku di USA baru aku bisa melamar kamu. Oke?" Nash masih menggombal sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit pada Riko.

"Jijik tahu gak, ngapain kek sono." Riko meninggalkan Nash kemudian membuang sampah ke luar, cukup lama karena dia harus memilah berbagai kategori sampah. Riko kemudian masuk rumah lagi dan berjibaku membersihkan peralatan dapur yang menggunung, _'Yosh … tatakae!'_

Setelah perkakas dapur beristirahat di habitatnya, Riko kembali ke kamarnya berniat meneruskan menonton DVD yang dibawakan oleh Kuroko dan Kagami. _'Tunggu Bunda sebentar lagi anak-anakku.'_ Batinnya bermonolog pada dua dus DVD di kamarnya.

Papa Kagetora nongol dengan tiba-tiba, "Riko, jangan tidur terlalu larut oke. Tidak baik untuk kecantikan."

"Nasehatnya harusnya buat Papa. Gak sadar apa, keriput Papa tuh lebih banyak." Riko balik kanan, maju jalan.

"Gitu ya." Ujar Kagetora nista.

…

"Bundaaa pulang anak-anak … he?" Riko diam sejenak, melihat sesosok gumpalan bertutup selimut di ranjangnya. Penasaran, ditariknya selimut demi melihat Nash yang sedang bergelung di sana.

"OI …. NGAPAIN DI SINI, INI KAMAR GUE! KELUAR SONO!"

" _Well I don't see your name on it."_

"Apaan sih, kamar gue ya kamar gue! LU GAK LIAT ADA PAPAN NAMA GUE DI PINTU!" Memang benar ada papan bertuliskan 'Riko' di pintu kamar itu tapi tertulis dengan huruf _Kana_ , Nash tidak lihat tepatnya tidak tahu itu aksara spesies apa.

"Ya mana aku tahu tulisan prasasti macem itu _my dear …_ Jangan ngelawak deh."

"TIDUR SAMA PAPA AJA SANA … MASA LU TIDUR DI SINI."

" _I need my privacy, oke?_ Aku kan numpang di rumah ini _,_ terus aku harus tidur sama Om-om bangkotan itu gitu. Ya mending di sini lah."

"Masak kamu tidur sama cewek sih! Ini bukan di rumah kamu tahu!"

"Loh _'Rico'_ kamu kan cowok, jadi gak apa-apa kan kalo kita tidur seranjang kayak kamu bakal hamil aja."

"COWOK JIDATLU! MAU GUE ADUIN KE KOMNAS PERLINDUNGAN PEREMPUAN! LU NGELECEHIN GUE TAHU GAK."

Sesuai yang dilansir dari chapter sebelumnya, dalam benak Nash nama 'Rico' adalah nama laki-laki. Ini terjadi karena salah seorang kenalan Nash asal Mexico itu bernama 'Rico', dan orang yang bersangkutan itu laki-laki.

Di ambang pintu muncul Kagetora, "Oi … oi … ada apa ini, NASH NGAPAIN KAMU DI KAMAR PUTRI KESAYANGANKU!"

"Hah … putri? dia perempuan apa laki sih? Kok dadanya kayak triplek gitu?" Kata Nash kurang ajar.

Kedua Aida itu buru-buru menjewer kuping Nash dan menyeretnya keluar, "Keluar kamu kampret!"

Dan tambahan dari Kagetora sambil berkacak pinggang, "Ck … ck… Hanya aku, Papanya yang boleh tidur sama Riko-tan~"

"Halah! kamu juga sama saja Baka Oyaji, keluar sana!"

 _BLAMM …_ pintu ditutup menyisakan dua laki-laki yang jatuh tengkurap di depan kamar Riko.

…

Berbekal selembar selimut garis-garis mirip selimut properti rumah sakit, Nash membaringkan diri di sofa yang sempat ditidurinya tadi siang, lupakan bagian Nash yang dihujami serangan alas kaki dan berakhir pingsan terantuk meja.

"Kurang ajar dua _b*stard_ itu, sialan kenapa sih sofa orang Jepang tu kecil-kecil, gak muat lagi. Gak ada kamar lain apa? Ck … ini rumah atau kandang ayam sih kecil banget. Kamar buat tamu aja gak ada, besok kalo gue udah pulang ke Amrik gue suruh Papih beliin rumah yang gede sekalian, biar sadar tuyul dua itu."

Sebuah paragraf didedikasikan demi penyampaian aspirasi Nash berupa makian dan sumpah serapah. Yakali mau memberi rumah, biaya untuk memiliki tanah itu mahal _Ndoro_ Nash, apalagi biaya di kota-kota besar di Jepang. Jangan sok kamu. Heran, Nash yang menyandang embel-embel _'Jr.'_ aja seperti ini apalagi yang _'Sr.'_!

…

"Nash, bangun sudah pagi." Kagetora memanggil Nash yang masih mendekam di atas sofa. Namun Kagetora tak mendapat jawaban.

"Bangun oi, sarapan sana, hari ini kita harus ke Departemen Imigrasi kan?" Kali ini Kagetora sambil menepuk (atau menabok?) bahu Nash.

Kelopak mata Nash dipejamkan paksa oleh yang empunya dan hanya ada gumaman dari Nash sebagai jawaban. Kagetora tak mau menghabiskan waktu membangunkan manusia rewel ini, ditariknya bulu mata Nash sampai rontok beberapa helai.

"ARRRGGG … LO NGAPAIN SIH ORANG TUA!"

"Elo yang ngapain, dari tadi udah bangun juga. Elo tidur apa mati suri!"

"Ha! Aku bukannya 'sudah bangun tidur' tapi 'masih bangun'. Aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali tahu. Kalian ternak nyamuk di dalam rumah ya!"

"Ya kenapa kamu tidak minta obat nyamuk. Tinggal ketuk pintu juga."

"KALIAN TIDUR KAYAK KEBO TAHU, GAK BISA DIBANGUNIN. POKOKNYA SEKARANG BIARIN GUE TIDUR, TITIK."

"Yaudah, gak usah teriak-teriak. Tetangga jaraknya cuma 6 meter tahu. Sarapan jatahmu di meja makan, aku di kamar mandi gak usah nyariin."

"Ngomong mulu lo."

Dari pintu depan Riko sedang memakai sepatu kemudian mengelus dada –datarnya- prihatin, "Papa … aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati _my dear._ " Malah Nash yang menjawab.

"Gue gak pamit sama elo ya." Riko menutup pintu –yang sudah diperbaiki tentunya- kemudian lari _sprint_ menuju peradaban yang lebih damai dari pada rumahnya.

Efek dari tidak bisa tidur semalaman, kepala Nash pening, serasa ingin muntah dan lapar bukan main _._ Dilemparnya selimut properti rumah sakit itu sembarang arah kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke meja makan, "Sarapan kayaknya asyik nih."

Baru saja Nash membuka tudung saji, dilihatnya sarapan jatahnya, roti bakar berwarna gelap dan selai nanas yang lupa belum ditutup sehingga dikerubuti semut.

"Mereka barusan sarapan makan arang ya?" Nash mencomot satu 'roti bakar' dengan ujung jampol dan ujung telunjuknya.

"Apa roti khas Jepang itu seperti ini? Emangnya ini masih bisa disebut roti? ini sih _unidentified dark matter!_ "

Semilir angin jendela menerbangkan helai pirang Nash, seakan berkata _,"Sabar ya bro."_

Tak perlu menunggu lama jiwa penguasa Nash mengambil alih dan, melabrak Kagetora.

 _DOK … DOK … DOK…._ Nash menggedor pintu kamar mandi, di dalamnya ada Kagetora sedang melepas bekas koyo cabenya tadi malam.

"PAK TUA ELO DENGER GUE KAN! BAGI DUIT GUE MAU BELI MAKANAN DI TOSERBA DEPAN AJA!"

"Kan udah disiapin roti bakar sama Riko-tan." Oh, jadi makanan hitam itu adalah ulah Riko. Pantas saja ada perasaan mencurigakan sejak Nash melangkah masuk ke rumah keluarga ini.

"Gue gak mau makan, udah dikerubuti semut," Nash kemudian menambahkan pelan, "Selainya." Sebenarnya _unidentified dark matter_ yang katanya roti itu sudah Nash sepak ke luar pagar.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar mandi, Kagetora yang kaget tak sengaja menarik koyo di pelipisnya sampai tercabut paksa, perih.

"Kagak bisa nih, lihat berita sono. Berita Kapten _Jabberwock_ yang ngilang udah kesebar seantero _infotaintment_ loh. Yakin mau keluar sendiri? Yah emang sih, mungkin saja mereka bisa membantumu. Tapi yakin bisa menghadapi pertanyaan wartawan tentang kekalahan timmu kemaren. Yakin masih punya muka? Harusnya kamu itu bersyukur, keluarga Aida yang MAKMUR ini mau memberi suaka kepadamu." Kagetora memberi informasi dengan songong.

"Terus gue sarapan pake apa nih."

"Rebus mie sono."

…

Nash itu tidak pernah memasuki dapur, karena dia yakin area dapur itu khusus habitat wanita –maksudnya untuk memasak- kecuali untuk Mamihnya Nash yang tidak bisa memasak sama sekali. Sedari kecil Nash juga tidak pernah mencicipi penemuan yang disebut Mie Instan. Barulah di Jepang ini dia melihat penampakan dari makanan legendaris bagi anak rantauan itu.

Satu-satunya makanan cepat saji yang ia kenal adalah Krabby Patty dari WcDonald ( _A/n: Tolong diucapkan 'Wek Donal' bukan 'Wese Donal', Oke? Karena yang dimaksud adalah sebuah merk makanan cepat saji bukan toilet.)_

"Masaknya gimana yah?" Setiap bungkus Mie instan pasti ada cara penyajiannya, sayang Nash tak mengerti aksara yang dipakai di Jepang. Bahkan tidak ada versi Bahasa Inggrisnya, sungguh chauvinistik.

Mau tidak mau dia membawa sebungkus Mie dan menuju kamar mandi untuk menanyai Kagetora, namun kamar mandi kosong. Di mana gerangan si Pak Tua _Daughter complex_ itu? Nash langsung menuju kamar Kagetora dan menemukan si pemilik rumah sedang menggunting koyo menjadi persegi kecil.

"Pak Tua masaknya gimana nih?"

"Ha? Ya rebus di air lah, terus tunggu sampe mateng. Gue mau tidur. Kalo elo sudah selesai jangan lupa mandi terus kita berangkat ke Bagian Imigrasi. Pusing gue. Udah sono, gue percaya elo. Asal jangan ngebakar rumah orang sembarangan."

Petunjuk Kagetora sama sekali tidak menolong. Gembel banget dah.

Nash menaruh panci di atas kompor, mengisinya hanya dengan air satu gelas kecil yang kira-kira 200 cc kemudian menghidupkan kompor. Api biru menyala terang. Nash tak peduli airnya mendidih atau belum, dia langsung mencemplungkan Mie rasa rendang itu seplastik-plastiknya ….

 _Duh Gusti, paringono sabar *(2)._ Alhasih bungkus Mie itu hanya mengambang.

Nash tidak yakin dengan petuah Kagetora sehingga entah bagaimana caranya dia memindahkan sedikit api dari bawah panci ke atas plastik pembungkus. Beberapa bagian plastik meleleh meninggalkan jejak hitam.

"Kok jadi kayak gini sih." Akhirnya Nash menyerah dan berniat menanyai Kagetora saja.

…

Kagetora menuju dapur dengan terseok-seok, samar-samar tercium bau plastik terbakar. Kemudian melongok ke arah Mie rebus Nash …. Bentuknya sudah menyerupai _amoeba._

"Alamakjang …." Buru-buru dimatikannya kompor dan menyiram rebusan sedeng itu.

Kagetora menepuk bahu Nash prihatin, "Nash kamu nanti belajar masak sama Riko-tan dulu ya."

"Ha!" Padahal tingkatan kemampuan memasak Riko sepertinya belum beranjak dari level _Beginner_ deh.

…

 **Chapter 2 : Bubar**

…

… **..**

…

' _Emir is typing' corner :_

*(1)Sutaba : Warung kopi Starb*cks. Dalam headcanon saya, Nash suka nongkrong di sono, oke tolong biarkan sejenak delusi ini #dilempar

*(2)Duh Gusti, paringono sabar (Jawa) : Ya Tuhan, tolong berikan kesabaran.

Emir : Tuh Bang, di chapter ini kamu gak teraniaya banget kan? Saya juga menceritakan keningratanmu, saya kurang baik apa coba?

Nash : Cih apanya, pulangin gue ke Amrik gih.

Emir : Yaelah Bang, nunggu cerita ini selesai kenapa sih.

Nash : Nyet, emang ada yang nungguin elu update!

Emir : Bang saya lagi keracunan tugas makalah tahu, pokoknya tungguin sampe bubar yak …. (#kabur ke Palung Mariana)

Nash : OI GEMBEL BALIK SINI LU!

…

 _Chapter ini saya re-publish dengan pengeditan minor, hoho. Kemungkinan di chapter depan akan muncul chara lain._

 _Tunggu kelanjutannya ya :D_

 _Jaa nee .…_


	3. Chapter 3 : The day I came to town

**Episode yang lalu …**

 _Nash itu rewel, serewel ibu-ibu ngidam dan serewel mahasiswa demonstran pembakar ban di depan gedung dewan._

" _Kalau tidak salah, semua barang berhargamu kan dibawa si Silver. Terus kamu mau bayar pake apa, modal ngepet? Jangan meminta bantuan selain kepada Yang Maha Kuasa ya!"_

" _I need my privacy, oke? Aku kan numpang di rumah ini, terus aku harus tidur sama Om-om bangkotan itu gitu. Ya mending di sini lah."_

" _Alamakjang …."_

…

 **...*...*...**

 **...**

 **N Untuk Nash**

 ** _Chapter 3 : The day I came to town._**

 **Proud to you by:**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer:**

I gain no profit by publishing this story. Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

This is only a work of fiction. If there any similarities among the names, the places or the plotlines are entirely coincidental.

 **Warnings:**

Out of Character. Typos everywhere. Najong!Nash. Bullied!Nash –by me- _#kicked_.

…

 ** _Selamat membaca_**

… **..**

 **...*...*...**

 **...**

Setiap pikiran orang di musim macam sekarang pasti sama. Lebih baik _ngadem_ di depan kipas angin, syukur syukur punya _AC._ Menyantap es cendol, atau liburan ke pantai untuk melihat gadis-gadis berbikini, ups.

Kalau bisa, Nash ingin mengerjakan itu semua. Namun harapannya sesulit menyuruh presiden _USA_ koprol di depan publik, alias tidak mungkin _banget_. Alih-alih gadis seksi, pemandangan yang terpantul di matanya sehari-hari adalah seorang pria tua songong dan putrinya yang seperti lelaki tanpa _roso-roso koko bima_ (?) _._

Oh, inikah karmanya karena iseng menyabotase rambut palsu ayahnya bertahun-tahun lalu? Hanya Nash dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Pernahkah kalian mendengar lagu anak-anak dari negeri seberang yang penggalan liriknya, " _Pada hari minggu ku turut ayah ke kota. Naik delman istimewa ku duduk di muka ..."_? Kalau dianalogikan dengan situasi Nash saat ini mungkin hampir mirip. Bedanya di Jepang tidak ada delman, dan tak ada suara _tuk tik tak tik tuk suara sepatu kuda_. Lalu seharusnya bocah yang menjadi si 'Aku' itu senang, riang gembira, tidak seperti Nash. Karena situasi Nash saat ini tidak sedang jalan-jalan, tidak diajak ayahnya dan tidak sedang naik delman.

"Pak tua, kapan sampainya nih?"

Kagetora di depan kemudi mengangkat dagu, kacamata hitamnya melorot, "Kau tidak lihat di depan macet gitu. Sabar kenapa sih."

"Ck. Lama."

"Situ _nyuruh_ saya tancap gas terus menyeruduk mobil depan?"

Nash memutar bola mata, bosan. "Maksudku memang tidak ada jalan alternatif?"

"Ada."

"Nah itu dia. Kenapa ..."

Omongan Nash terpotong Kagetora, "Ada jalan, tapi lewat jalan tikus. Tidak bisa pakai mobil. Kau 'kan bilang tadi kepanasan. Kurang baik apa coba Tuan Kagetora ini."

Nash tidak menyahut, sibuk sumpah serapah dalam batin.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu nanti putar balik di depan, lalu ke rumah buat parkir mobil. Terus kita berangkat ke Imigrasi _ngesot_ saja lah."

"Stop stop stop, gitu aja sewot. Dasar orang tua. Oke gue nurut. _Rempong_ banget sih."

"Lah situ tidak sadar, situ juga _rempong_. Jangan meremehkan orang tua ya. Di Jepang jumlah lansia lebih banyak tahu. Kalau dikumpulkan cukup kalau cuma buat menggebuki kau."

Bukan salah jalannya juga 'kan kalau macet.

Kagetora merasa perjalanan 15 kilometer akan lebih panjang dari episode perjalanan Sun Go Kong menemani Biksu Tong mengambil kitab suci.

 **...**

 **...**

Percaya atau tidak urusan Nash dan Departemen Imigrasi lancar jaya. Persis jalanan kota saat ditinggal mudik warganya. Minus Nash yang harus berjibaku dengan pegawai setempat yang menyuruhnya antre. Dan minus Nash yang diberondong anak kecil _random_ dengan pertanyaan absurd.

Di kursi panjang Nash mengantre, seorang anak kecil yang duduk di sampingnya menarik-narik kemejanya.

"Om om, Om bukan orang Jepang ya," tanya anak itu.

Nash menengok dan melotot horror pada anak itu. Wajah _default_ Nash memang sudah diset sedemikian rupa, maka anak itu perlu diapresiasi sebab tidak gentar dengan tampang sangar Nash.

Maka Nash hanya menjawab singkat, "Bukan tuh."

Si anak masih nekat bertanya, "Om, Om yang main bola kemarin bukan?"

"Bukan main bola, bocah. Yang benar basket."

Si bocah mengangguk-angguk, pura-pura mengerti, "Ooh, tapi Om keren loh."

Merasa dipuji oleh bocah kecil, sifat pongah Nash muncul kembali, hidungnya makin mancung. Nash gantian yang mengangguk-angguk takzim.

Si bocah bersuara kembali, "Eh, tapi bukannya Om dikalahin sama Bang Akashi sama temen-temennya ya?"

"Bukannya Om dikalahin pakai jurus _Kam3hameha_ ya?" kata anak itu makin ngawur.

Perempat siku muncul di pelipis Nash, merasa pemicu kesedihannya diungkit-ungkit. Namun Nash mengambil peran bijaksana, rambut pirangnya disisir ke belakang dengan jari, sok ganteng.

"Bocah, itu namanya roda kehidupan. Kadang kita di atas awan, kadang harus takluk di bawah kerasnya aspal. Paham kamu?"

Si bocah menggeleng, "Enggak paham Om."

 **...**

 **...**

Nash keluar melewati pintu kaca yang terbuka otomatis, kemudian menuju lapangan parkir. Urusannya selesai sudah, tinggal menunggu surat keterangan nan sakti yang dapat melegalkan dirinya pulang ke Amerika tanpa dituduh sebagai imigran gelap. Ganteng-ganteng begini kok dituduh pendosa negara.

Dilihatnya ke seluruh area parkir. Heran kenapa mobil buluk Kagetora tidak kunjung tertangkap oleh sensori saraf optikusnya.

" _Hell o,_ sudah nunggu dari pagi sampai siang kayak gini. Si pak tua itu pakai ngilang lagi."

Seingatnya, seingat Nash loh ya. Tadi dia diantar mobil Kagetora. Ciri-cirinya tipe mobil sedan berwarna hitam. Dikendarai pria tua berkacamata hitam norak, dan memakai setelan yang tidak kalah norak pula, menurut Nash. Kagetora tadi berkata menunggu di area parkir saja sambil membaca koran.

Seorang petugas keamanan menghampirinya, " _Ano ..._ Anda Nash bukan?"

Tenyata Nash terkenal juga, ini adalah orang asing kedua yang mengenalinya hari ini.

Si petugas kembali bertanya, "Anda Nash si bule kampret 'kan?"

Nash menatap petugas yang masih tersenyum itu dengan jengkel, "Ya aku Nash, tapi tolong hilangkan kata _si bule kampretnya. Please."_

"Tadi seorang dengan _pseudonym(1)_ Tora Kage, meminta tolong saya untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Nash si bule kampret begitu."

Tanpa diperjelas pun akan ketahuan kalau itu Kagetora. Mau mengaku sebagai Pedagang lintas galaksi juga pasti ketahuan kalau itu Kagetora.

Alis Nash menukik curiga, "Ada apa memang?"

"Tora Kage- _san_ pamit pulang duluan."

Tuh 'kan, Kagetora memang penuh intrik, dan licik.

"Sudah kuduga."

 **...**

 **...**

Nash menenteng tas karton dari Kagetora yang dititipkan pada petugas keamanan. Bekal untuk Nash pulang naik bis. Isinya sejumlah uang, kartu nama Kagetora dan sekerat roti yang bahkan sudah ada bekas gigitannya. Yang benar saja, Nash tahu kalau Kagetora itu pelit. Lantas untuk apa sebiji roti yang sudah tidak utuh lagi masih _mejeng_ di sini? Kalau itu bekasnya Taylor Sw*ft sih tidak apa-apa, lah ini bekas liurnya Kagetora.

"Mau pulang ke _USA_ saja menderitanya minta ampun."

Nash ingin buru-buru balik ke rumah berplang nama AIDA. Jumlah keseluruhan uang saku dari Kagetora tidak memungkinkan jika mau dipakai untuk berhedon ria. Setidaknya di rumah itu tidak ada orang-orang iseng yang menuduh dirinya dikalahkan dengan jurus yang bahkan tidak ada dalam universal _animanga_ tempat Nash eksis. Contohnya saja si anak kecil random yang tanya ini-itu. Cukup untuk hari ini saja, oke.

Nash menuju tempat duduk dibagian belakang bus, memilih spot kosong dekat jendela. Di kala _bokek_ seperti ini, Nash jadi ingat kalau Jason pernah _ngutang_ uang dirinya untuk beli es kopi. Hm, kalau sudah sampai Amerika dan langsung bertemu Jason, sekalian saja menagih utang. Enak saja orang satu itu.

Setelah melewati beberapa blok lagi, Nash tinggal turun di halte paling dekat dengan rumah Aida. Dan di kala _bokek_ seperti ini, dia biasa mendapatkan berlembar-lembar _dollar_ hasil menangmain _street ball._ Sudah bakat, jadi tidak perlu diragukan.

Nash sedikit merenung, kalau saja waktu itu Jason tidak melupakan eksistensinya yang masih nongkrong di toilet bandara, mungkin Nash sudah guling-guling di kamarnya. Kalau saja dia tidak berada di toilet bandara lama-lama, mungkin dia sudah kembali foya-foya dengan _Jabberwock._ Kalau saja Kagetora tidak menyediakan rumahnya, mungkin Nash tidak akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi rakyat jelata. Dan kalau dia punya uang, dia bisa membeli makanan tanpa kemungkinan keracunan setelah ususnya gagal mencerna roti arang tadi pagi.

Melankolis, hiperbolis dan ironis. Hidup itu kadang memang susah. Pepatah ini meskipun terdengar menyebalkan, tapi memang ada benarnya juga.

"Lumayan untuk tinggal di negara yang dihuni para monyet itu," begitu rujuknya pada tim yang sudah mengalahkannya beberapa waktu lalu. Gold masihlah Gold. Masih sensi, masih merasa anak raja, dan masih suka melabeli orang asing dengan cap anggota keluarga _primata._

 **...**

 **...**

Nash turun di halte yang benar, tinggal jalan kaki sebentar sampailah dia. Atau itu yang dia kira?

Nun di seberang jalan kira-kira 50 meter dia melihat beberapa orang yang seperti masih mengenakan seragam sedang rebut main basket. Sasaran empuk.

"Dai _-chan_ , meskipun aku senang ketemu Tetsu _-kun_. Tapi aku harus pulang sekarang, acara tivi aku sebentar lagi mulai."

"Bodo."

Dari kejauhan saja suara gaduh mereka sudah terdengar.

Namun setelah diamati sepertinya dia kenal dengan kumpulan cecunguk itu. Lihat saja rambut warna-warni yang tidak umum untuk orang asia. Memangnya selama Mama mereka mengandung ngidam apa? Kertas asturo?

Satu orang berambut merah bergradasi hitam jelas Nash kenali, karena orang yang dimaksud kemarin mengunjungi, numpang makan, dan ikut melemparinya dengan sandal, Kagami Taiga. Seorang rambut biru, berkulit remang yang terlibat bentrok dengan orang pertama tadi. Seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang mengomel karena ingin segera pulang menonton telenovela kesayangan. Sebenarnya masih ada satu orang lagi, Kuroko, yang ikut menjadi pelaku pelemparan sandal tempo hari. Nash tidak melihat orang terakhir, jadi mungkin Kuroko bisa titip absen saja?

"Well well, gak nyangka bisa bertemu dengan tiga monyet di siang bolong seperti ini," sapa Nash, Kuroko masih terlupa.

Tiga orang dan seorang _invisible_ menengok berjamaah ke arah suara. Momoi syok menutup mulutnya yang memekik dengan telapak tangan. Entah benar-benar memekik atau karena ingin muntah masuk angin.

"Kau," Aomine perespon pertama.

"Hah, anak angkatnya Om Kagetora kesini!" Kagami perespon kedua.

Kuroko sedikit memasang wajah terkejut, namun tidak digubris.

"Siapa yang kau bilang anak angkatnya Kagetora, dasar monyet alis cabang."

Aomine berteriak kesal, "Mau nantangin hah? Gak terima sama kekalahan kemarin? Sini kalau berani! Mentang-mentang bule."

"Dai- _chan,_ bula gak ada sangkut-pautnya."

Dibilang juga Nash masih sensi dengan hasil pertandingan kontra _Vorpal Sword_ kemarin. Hei jangan bawa-bawa memori kelam itu dong.

"Berani nantang eh, monyet?"

 **...**

 **...**

Pertandingan dadakan dimulai, awalnya Nash sesumbar bisa mengelahkan mereka bertiga (plus Kuroko yang sudah dinotis). Dan tidak mungkin melawan Momoi, malu dong berantem kok sama _cewek_.

Merasa direndahkan oleh Nash, Aomine dan Kagami tidak mau tinggal diam. Mereka ingin tetap bertanding satu lawan satu. Hei mengeroyok satu orang itu menyalahi aturan _bushido(2)_ Bung! Meskipun satu orang yang dimaksud di sini adalah satu orang yang angkuhnya _kebangetan._

Kuroko yang dianggap lemah didiskualifikasi paksa, dia sedang duduk anteng minum _milkshake_. Momoi menjadi wasit dadakan sekaligus tukang tulis skor. Aomine kipas-kipas dengan daun kering. Kagami yang mendapat undian maju terlebih dulu. Hancurkan saja tirani kejam seorang yang mirip namun tidak mirip dengan Kise itu.

Barang siapa yang dapat memasukkan bola ke ring 5 kali, dialah yang menang. Waktu tidak ditentukan.

 **...**

 **...**

Namun memang dasarnya Nash, bukan maksud menyombongkan bakat atau sekadar hoki belaka. Kurang dari 12 menit Kagami kalah telak, Nash terbahak. Harusnya pakai uang taruhan sekalian, untuk menambah pundi-pundi uang.

"Sekali lagi! Aku _gak_ mungkin kalah dari Kise gadungan macam kau," jari telunjuk lentik Kagami terlihat menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Nash.

" _Siapa juga yang Kise? Siapa juga yang gadungan? Sembarangan!"_

Hari makin sore, untuk menghemat waktu Kagami disuruh mundur. Aomine menggantikan perjuangan.

Pertandingan dimulai, lapangan entah kenapa makin ramai, pengunjung berdatangan. Momoi, Kuroko, dan Kagami nonton berjejer di pojokan.

Dalam 12 menit Kagami dikalahkah, dalam 12 menit Aomine hanya mampu memasukkan bola sekali. Sedangkan Nash masih di atas angin.

Sementara dua orang menjadi objek atensi di lapangan, tiga orang panonton awal anteng menonton.

Setelah menilik pengalaman pribadi saat dulu _One on one_ melawan Aomine yang mana Kagami tak dapat mencetak satu skor pun. Kemudian melihat pertandingan _One on one_ Aomine melawan Nash saat ini, Kagami dapat membuat sebuah silogisme sederhana dari hasil belajar subjek matematika hari ini.

Premis 1 : Jika melawan Nash, Aomine kalah.

Premis 2 : Jika melawan Aomine, Kagami kalah.

Kagami dapat menarik kesimpulan, "Nee … Kuroko, kemampuan Basketku sepertinya gak lebih besar dari butiran partikel pasir Palung Mariana."

Jangan salah sangka pemirsa bukan maksud hati Kagami untuk berserah diri(?) Dalam batin Kagami bersumpah, _'Nanti aku akan meminta Pelatih untuk memberikan menu latihan baru padaku, kalau perlu minta bantuan si Commander of Hell dari animanga jadul sebelah.'_

Status : _Challlenge accepted_ Kagami!

…

 **Chapter 3 : Bubar**

… **..**

 **...*...*...**

 **...**

' _Emir is typing' corner :_

 _(1)Pseudonym : nama samaran  
(2)_ _Bushido : Semangat juang seorang samurai.  
_ Persamaan Silogismenya ngawur maksimal, tidak perlu diperdulikan.  
Dear ayamaso : Voice actornya Bang Nash beda sama harapan kita euy. Kayang yuk.

Jaa nee :D .…


End file.
